


Role Reversal

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, hurt comfort, still healing injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he's injured, Mirage takes care of First Aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> part of a batch of twitter request fics.
> 
> for: @Cerulean_Cat
> 
> Prompt: my turn to kiss and make better?

First Aid winced as his slow steps pulled at the fresh welds in his legs and back. He still didn’t really remember how he had gotten quite so much shrapnel embedded into his back, but Ratchet had spent long hours picking it out and putting him back together. Now he was on his way back to his quarters for as many hours of rest and recovery as he could get before he was required back in the medbay or on the field.

He hoped, as he keyed in their door’s code, that he wouldn’t have to fight with his brothers too much for space on their recharge platform. He just didn’t have the energy for that.

Mirage smiled at him from the Protectobots’ sofa when he stepped inside. “Ratchet finally let you go, I see.”

“Yes, finally.” First Aid tilted his head quizzically at the noble. “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure that you refuel, rest and that your brothers leave you alone,” the blue mech replied. “In that order. Ratchet was quite insistent.”

“Of course he was.” The medic smiled softly as Mirage stood and took his hand. He let the older mech lead him to a plushly padded berth, nestled against the wall opposite the TV Blades had scavenged for them. “Was this part of the prescription as well?”

“No, but I felt that you would be safer out here without the danger of your brothers flailing in their recharge.” Mirage gestured for First Aid to lay down. “The padding seemed much more forgiving, if you should turn in your sleep.”

The younger mech followed the elder’s silent instruction and eased carefully down onto the berth. “Aren’t we doing this in the wrong order? I thought I was supposed to be refueling?”

“You are.” Mirage made certain that the Protectobot was comfortably settled. Then he retrieved an energon cube from his subspace. He set a tube in the liquid and held it up. “Sparkplug called it a straw. He said that humans drink many liquids through them. Apparently you simply apply suction through your intake to draw the fluid in. It sounds much more pleasant than having it injected directly.”

“How clever.” First Aid slid his mask back, revealing a small smile. “The humans are very adaptive.”

“Indeed.” Mirage smiled in return and leaned in to kiss the younger mech. Then he lifted the energon so that First Aid could grasp the straw with his lip components.

“Now, you rest and let me take care of you for a change.”

First Aid hummed in response as he sipped his energon.  



End file.
